custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Anterl
Anterl is a female Toa. She was originally a Ga-Matoran, but became a Toa when Turaga Glaka gave her a Toa Stone. When a Makuta stole the Vahi off her island, he kidnapped Tahu before Tahu landed on Mata Nui. She then found herself on Metru Nui in the Coliseum. She joined the Order of Mata Nui while there, and later joined Takua's Band of Brothers to rescue Tahu. Biography Not much is know about her as a Matoran, only that she and the other Matoran were intended to operate on Mata Nui's knee joints. Sometime after the Great Cataclysm she was given a Toa Stone by Turaga Glaka. As a Toa, she was the one to find the Mask of Control. When Turaga Tanduhu put it on a cristiline protodermis statue, Toa Huanton was uncovered. She later threatened a Zyglak that she would turn him into a toad if he wasn't quiet. When she found herself on Metru Nui, she was stationed next to Toa Norik on the walls of the Coliseum. When Huanton found Takua and some of his friends leaving, she joined the group. Anterl was the only Toa to survive the Maze of Shadows the Makuta had made. Because of this, she was the single Toa to absorb Tahu's power. When she returned it, Tahu was set free, and time was fixed. She lost her memory of the account during the Time Slip along with everyone else. During the Makuta Teridax's reign of shadows, Anterl and the Toa on her island fought Rahkshi, then headed south and joined Tahu's Toa team that left Teridax's foot. She was fatally wounded in the battle, but was cured when Mata Nui restored life to the planet. She now works with the Agori, Matoran, Toa, and Glatorian on Spherus Magna. Abilities and traits As a Toa of Water, Anterl could create, control, and absorb water. Anterl is very kind, as well as trusting. She is very straight forward, which occasionally gets her in trouble. She loves all Matoran, and her best friend is Gadu, who she trusts the most. Mask and Tools Anterl originally carried a Spiked Mace that made out of fish bones, seashells, and underwater rocks, though it was replaced by two Water Swords and an Air Katana. Her Water Sphere Shooter greatly resembles a Zamor Sphere Launcher, and, since she was given it by a grateful Zyglak, it probably is. She creates balls of solid water to fire instead of Zamor Spheres. She had given it to Vezon I, though it was destroyed with him; however, Anterl replaced it with an Air Katana given to her by Lewkhan. Anterl's Mask of Mutation can mutate anything or herself into anything. Only she and anyone else with that Mask can reverse it. While in the Maze of Shadows, Anterl took Tactra's shield after he died. She filled it with Mutagen infected water, turning it a shade of blue. Triva *Anterl was based off of Toa Helryx, though she was never intended to be as wise. *It is implied that she doesn't like Takua because he is interested in Gedu. Oddly, this did not disappear during the Time Slip, just the reason why. *Anterl's Mask resembles Tarix's helmet. She mutated it's form to show affiliation with the Water Tribe. Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Water Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa of Water